


Out of Control

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 三角暗示, 恋痛, 惩罚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: 梁真赫知道自己就要受到惩罚了。
Relationships: CoMa | Son Kyung-Woo/ DDing | Yang Jin-Hyeok
Kudos: 4





	Out of Control

真赫啊，这是怎么了？

孙炅佑在他身边突然出了声，梁真赫被吓了一跳，半是心虚地回头看他哥。孙炅佑和他的目光对视上了，过了几秒钟才意识到为什么梁真赫看起来如此憔悴——他的眼睛里带着浅而杂乱的血丝，面色看起来也没那么好。

你病了吗？孙炅佑只是动了动嘴唇还没问出口，梁真赫已经因为他的注视而张口想要解释了。

刚才那波是我判断失误了，我的火箭弹幕交早了，应该晚一秒钟再放就不会被打断。

孙炅佑反应了一下才哭笑不得地发现他会错了意，被自己这么一盯就开始检讨自己在团战里犯的错误，但他本意不是想问这个。真赫，你身体不舒服吗？梁真赫又转头看了他一眼，这次目光中是显而易见的惊吓。

有点不舒服，可能是发烧了。

梁真赫知道他会面对什么，假如这是个问题的话，在他平稳地回答完这句话的时候从尾椎上泛起的一阵电流般的酥麻就能回答这个问题。从上一次因为违背他的dom而受到惩罚已经过了很久，久到他开始怀念被惩罚的滋味。梁真赫的恋痛癖好可以说是天生的，并且在很大程度上因为孙炅佑的调教而越发牢固而不可忽视，他们的ds关系已经持续了相当长一段时间，孙炅佑和一般的dom不太一样，他并不热衷于给自己的sub戴项圈，也不太从语言上给予羞辱，他的手段总是很温和，但绝对强硬而令人无法抵抗，而梁真赫太吃这一套了。

怎么会发烧呢。孙炅佑的手背贴到梁真赫的额头上，好看的眉头皱起来。他站在梁真赫面前，背对着所有人低头和坐着的梁真赫对视，而梁真赫仰着头看他，这个角度实在太像他无数次跪坐在他的炅佑哥小腿边仰头看着他的dom，以至于他产生了某种奇妙的错位感，所幸低烧本就令他的脸颊泛红，那种微妙的、令人寒毛竖起的悚动也就没被孙炅佑发现。

对不起。梁真赫用口型说。他们的队友在孙炅佑背后交谈，孙炅佑的身形刚好把梁真赫挡住，没有人注意到训练室一角的两个人。孙炅佑的手从他的额头滑到脸颊上，不带感情地拍了拍他的脸颊。

做错什么了？孙炅佑同样用口型问他。

梁真赫闭上了眼睛，孙炅佑的拇指指腹磨蹭着他左眼下方，像有一股电流从皮肤相触的地方泛起来。

晚上溜出去了，所以才感冒的。

答应过我什么呀？

以后都不会偷偷溜出去了……咳。梁真赫无声地动着嘴唇，突然被自己的咳嗽打断。你这小子。孙炅佑的手离开了他的脸颊，不轻不重地拍了拍后背。梁真赫仰着头看他，看到他微微笑起来。

等你好了再和你算账，你这小子。

此后的几天梁真赫始终抱着一种害怕又期待的情绪等着，害怕来自人类恐惧疼痛的本能，期待则来自他逆本能的病态嗜好，也许还有那么一点点，是对他的dom的异样感情。但孙炅佑始终表现得普通，送药就是送药，训练也就普通地训练，梁真赫等了两天只等到清晨起来赖在被窝里时孙炅佑给他发的消息。快起床了小崽子。梁真赫翻个身抓着手机看着另一张床上的孙炅佑笑，他哥也窝在被子里，在冬日的早上没有一点离开温柔乡的意思。卧室里很安静，孙炅佑没看他，两个人就这么慢慢地在手机上敲字，梁真赫说哥你也该起床啦，再不起床训练要迟到了。孙炅佑说你再不起连早饭都没得吃，想靠不吃饭来逃避吃药吗嗯？梁真赫就往被窝里缩，发出伸懒腰时的小声哼哼，打破了早上的寂静，然后收到孙炅佑的消息，做什么呢小崽子。

梁真赫的感冒一天天好起来，低烧其实只持续了两个晚上，他知道自己还在生病时他哥不会对他做什么，于是越发有恃无恐肆无忌惮，怀着某种故意追求刺激的心理挑衅孙炅佑。孙炅佑很平和。梁真赫半夜给自己煮辛拉面吃，还要配煎得像日漫里一样质感的单面煎蛋，端着碗趴在孙炅佑的电竞椅椅背上，一边看他打天梯一边吃得呜噜呜噜；孙炅佑看两眼屏幕就看一眼他，笑得露出小虎牙，纵容这只小狮子蹦蹦跳跳上房揭瓦。

但他的纵容给了小狮子错觉，梁真赫在激怒他的dom的边缘反复横跳，终于一脚踏入了危险区。

那天下午没安排训练，队员们出去玩的出去玩，窝在宿舍看剧的看剧，训练室很安静，梁真赫抱着他的快递进来，只有陈荣进在打靶场。

陈荣进听到梁真赫进来的声音，回头看了他一眼。买了新衣服？

梁真赫嗯嗯应了两声，开开心心地把从快递里拆出来的阿迪T恤往身上一套，嘚瑟地晃到陈荣进座位旁边去。荣进哥，看我的新衣服。

陈荣进很给面子地摘了耳机转头看他，梁真赫又叫，我忘了把标牌摘下来了，哎呀哎呀好扎，荣进哥帮我一下。

陈荣进没忍住就笑出来，这撒娇一样的调子，不愧是梁真赫本人。他站起来找剪刀，没料想梁真赫倒是自己坐去了他座位上，操纵着他的路霸在靶场里开了两枪。等他拎着剪刀回来的时候就很乖地转过椅子面对着他，仰着头冲站着的陈荣进笑。

不转过去吗？这样怎么剪啊。陈荣进说。他低着头摸了一把梁真赫毛茸茸的头发，靠得近了些，把挂在新衣服后领子上的标牌拎起来剪断了。没料想坐着的人突然一动，一头撞在了他柔软的腹部，还抱住了他的腰。

干什么啊你小子。陈荣进捏着吊牌毫不客气地拍梁真赫的头顶，梁真赫抱着他的腰不松手，还笑嘻嘻。这时候训练室的门响了一下，梁真赫歪头从陈荣进腰侧去看门口，正好和孙炅佑对上了眼。

——哎咿，做啥呢，真赫啊？

要不是孙炅佑主动提出来，梁真赫还能像把头埋进沙子里一样的鸵鸟一样骗自己骗得更久。“在训练室偷抱陈荣进事件”被最不该撞破的人撞破之后，只过了两天，梁真赫就已经痊愈得彻彻底底，健康得可以当场完成入伍体检，所以当他孙炅佑在吃饭时间神色如常地问他“之前买的东西还在你那儿吧真赫？”的时候，他头皮一炸，也只能乖乖地点头。

那晚上记得帮我拿过来吧，麻烦你了真赫啊。孙炅佑在餐桌另一头对他笑出尖尖的小虎牙，梁真赫瞬间就泛了一后背的鸡皮疙瘩，身下某个地方的肌肉暗自渴望地缩紧。孙炅佑没说那是什么，但他们彼此都心照不宣：惩戒的用具平时是梁真赫收着的，只有在需要的时候才会从他那里拿过来——然后用在他身上。梁真赫穿着白袜子的脚尖在拖鞋里微微蜷起来，叼着筷子出神。孙炅佑从不关心他是以什么样的心情收纳起那些精致的刑具，但他自己知道，在他想要的时候他会想起那些用具，脊背和后腰的皮肤渴望地紧绷，他轻轻地抽气，无意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔筷子的顶端。

晚上梁真赫故意在训练室磨蹭到很晚，孙炅佑早就回宿舍了，他心知肚明孙炅佑会在他的床上找到什么：他仔细藏着的皮带和藤条，还有不知道会不会被用上的散鞭。他心里没底，被炅佑哥撞到自己在抱着荣进哥，会被惩罚成什么样子？

梁真赫回到宿舍的时候已经十点了，他在门口踌躇了足足有一分钟，又想进去又害怕又有点兴奋，矛盾得用爪子尖挠挠门板，结果刚挠两下门就打开了，孙炅佑站在门口冲他扬起眉毛。回来了？

梁真赫夹着尾巴跟进去，看着孙炅佑的白衬衫袖口整整齐齐地挽到手肘，形状好看骨节分明的手把卧室门关上，咔哒一声从里面上了锁，然后年长的哥哥转过身来，对着他笑吟吟。自己脱掉上衣跪好，如果你不想因为违背我而受到更多惩罚的话。

梁真赫微微地闭了一下眼睛，一种久违的兴奋和欲念从他的小腹野火般燃烧起来。他穿的是宽松的T恤，脱掉甚至不需要三秒钟。浅色的衣物被草草丢在床脚，他跪在孙炅佑面前，尽力挺直脊背，仰头看着年长的兄长。

孙炅佑仍然微微地笑，把手里的皮带折了两折，温度稍低于皮肤的皮革制物沿着脊柱在梁真赫的背上摩挲，最后停在后腰稍高的位置。乖孩子。一个短暂的停顿，皮带落下来带起一声清脆的啪声，梁真赫很明显地颤抖了一下，咬住了嘴唇。

只是个小小的警告。孙炅佑平静温和的声音从他身后响起，梁真赫的心跳变快了几分；微凉的指尖从后面伸过来，扶住他的侧脸和下颌，指腹摩挲着颤抖的喉结，微微使力地强迫他抬起头。挺直些，真赫，驼着背就不好看了。

被强硬地摆成固定姿势时梁真赫嗅到他炅佑哥身上的味道，很淡很淡的晚香玉的香味，强烈的被操纵感和归属感令他几乎目眩神迷。

接着是第二下，斜斜地落在与上一下相同的位置，留下两指宽的浅红痕迹。梁真赫不用回头都能想象到孙炅佑此时的表情，嘴唇抿得平直，没有存着一丝手下留情的意思。被反复抽打的那块皮肤疼痛得像被烙铁硬生生贴上，他咬着牙关强忍，身体却诚实地随着每一下落下来的皮带隐忍地颤抖。十三，十四，十五。孙炅佑停了下来，听到梁真赫颤抖的喘息声。

多少下了？

……十五。男孩哑声回答他，孙炅佑又转回到跪着的男孩面前。梁真赫仰头看他，双手规规矩矩地放在膝上，黑眼睛里蒙着一层水雾，不知道究竟是由于疼痛还是疼痛带来的快感和欲望。他俯身掐住梁真赫的下颌，指尖陷入男孩柔软的颊肉，带出一小片阴影，垂着的那只手握着折了两折的皮带，轻轻地拍了一拍男孩赤裸的肩头。

知道错了吗？

知道了。男孩像是被勾走了魂，怔怔地低声回答。这样近的距离，他眼中只看得清也只看得见他的炅佑哥。顿了顿他又用自己惯常的那种撒娇般的语调叫他。…我不该偷溜出去的，炅佑哥…

只有这一件事知道错了吗？孙炅佑的手握着微凉的皮带在梁真赫赤裸的肩头摩挲，男孩激灵灵打了一个冷战，像是人偶突然活了，眨眨眼睛看着年长的兄长，怯生生舔了舔嘴唇不知道该说什么。孙炅佑的表情消失了。

看来这点教训还是不够啊，真赫。

孙炅佑拖来椅子，在跪着的男孩面前坐定，手上的皮带已经换成一尺长的藤条，细细韧韧一根，用黑色的胶带缠好了手柄。他的指尖抚在梁真赫柔软的脸颊上，语气却是决不容违背的命令式。过来，趴在我腿上，没有站起来的必要了。

梁真赫的身体在微微颤抖。他很慢很慢地一步步挪过去，任何行动都会牵扯到刚刚被抽得红肿的那块皮肉。很痛，但是越痛就越爽，越痛就越令他心脏狂跳，血脉搏动，尤其是当这疼痛是来自孙炅佑的时候。他本该恐惧疼痛的，但他的心脏在狂跳，忤逆着本能去渴望面前的人，以至于无意识地追逐着孙炅佑低温的指尖，攀上他的膝盖埋头下去。

孙炅佑在他上方发出轻轻的笑声，像是被他的讨好小动作所取悦，但行动并没有什么温情的意思。梁真赫顺从地被他摆弄，伏在他腿上压下腰肢翘起臀部，变成一个适合被鞭挞的姿势。孙炅佑的指尖是冰凉的，掌心却很温热，沿着他赤裸的脊背抚摩下来，隔着布料抚弄男孩挺翘饱满的臀尖，手法只是十分平常的揉捏却在此时显得格外色情。梁真赫在他的抚弄下低低地呻吟，勃起的下身硌在孙炅佑大腿上灼灼发烫。他小幅度地扭动了一下，下身磨蹭着孙炅佑的裤子带来强烈而模糊的快感，随即就被身上的人按着腰窝固定住。别着急，别着急，好孩子。

第一下抽在梁真赫臀肉下方靠近大腿的位置，实际上是整个臀部最敏感的坐肌部分，梁真赫在他的腿上猛地挣动，没忍住闷哼一声。更小的接触面，更强烈的痛感，他能感觉到自己怀里这个男孩因为每一下疼痛而越来越硬，几乎要硬得流水。第二下横贯在臀尖，这次不像刚才那样让刑具反复折磨同一块皮肤，而是不断挪动，每一下都比前一下更重，卡在腰窝处的手掌在男孩每一次试图扭动的时候把他固定在原地。放松些，乖孩子。他的声音温和而柔软，放缓频率给梁真赫一点喘息的时间，然后又是一记更狠的。

男孩雪白的臀瓣覆上了浅红的痕迹，密密麻麻交叠着，肿得并不严重，只是刚好红得很诱人。起初梁真赫还咬着嘴唇忍着，但随着孙炅佑的动作越来越重，小声闷哼逐渐变成了带着哭腔的惊咽，随着兄长的抽打无意识地挣动，本能想要让他逃离给他带来疼痛的人，手却不听使唤地搂紧了孙炅佑的腰，就好像不是这个人在弄疼他一样，呜咽得十分可怜，下身也硬得发疼。孙炅佑低头去咬他的耳朵，笑得很暧昧。果然是放荡的孩子啊，被揍也能湿成这个样子。

惩罚就这么突兀地结束了，无论是施虐还是受虐都令两个人相当程度地情动，孙炅佑的手掌满满地一把握住男孩泛红发烫的臀肉，里面的那个小口就已经敏感地紧缩起来。炅佑哥……梁真赫带着哭腔叫他，赤裸的双腿攀上他的腰间，整个人因为疼痛和情欲分外柔软且滚烫，内里的软肉湿濡地咬着探进来的指尖。炅佑哥，我知道…呜，我知道错了。

但这次孙炅佑没有再问他错在哪里，只是很温柔缠绵地吻他，嘴唇做着安抚的动作手上的动作却并不温柔，男孩的穴口被裹着润滑的手指撑开，满满地含着两根手指吞吐，促狭的恶魔还要去寻找他柔软肠壁上那个硬韧的点，用指尖碾来碾去。梁真赫受不住一上来就这么猛烈的快感，抓着孙炅佑的肩头叫得又甜又娇，腿夹紧了身上人的腰，稍一使劲臀肉上的伤痕就成片地泛疼，疼得他缩紧了下身的肌肉，吮得孙炅佑在他屁股上不轻不重拍了一巴掌，动作又更重了一点。

连进入的动作也毫不温柔，梁真赫被翻过身去跪在床上，泛红的臀瓣微微分开，无论是后面的小口还是前面的器官都淌着水。这太羞耻了，又羞耻又疼痛，梁真赫抓着床单可怜巴巴地抽噎，说不清是太疼太爽还是太委屈，塌腰翘臀把哥哥灼热硬挺的性器一点点吃进身体里。恶魔还要亲他的耳廓，湿漉漉地在耳垂上吮一道，在他耳边吐着气低语。动起来真赫，取悦我，我才会让你射。

梁真赫能怎么办，硕大滚烫的凶器在他身体里楔着却一动不动，内里被撑得饱胀可是欲望就是得不到满足。他只好四肢撑着床晃动起来，前后耸动，发烫的臀肉一下一下地贴在孙炅佑的胯间，那张又软又紧的小嘴贪得无厌地吮吸讨好着他，最后他甚至开始小幅度地晃腰，毫无头绪地试图让那根圆润的顶端戳到自己的敏感点，呜咽出了声音。炅佑哥，炅佑哥求你……

惩罚到这里就差不多了。孙炅佑握着他的腰动起来，大开大合地顶送只短短几下就让梁真赫揉皱指间的床单叫出了声。先前被惩罚时忍住的哀叫此刻全都化成淫荡的呻吟，梁真赫把脸埋在小臂间，像是不想面对如此放荡的自己，下身的小嘴倒是诚实又热情地拼命吮吸，带出重浊而令人羞耻的水声。他迷迷糊糊地被推上高潮，又被翻过来再次插进去，被干得汁水四溢，只知道四肢并用地抱紧身上这个带给他无限疼痛愉悦和快感的人，哑着嗓子叫他炅佑哥。孙炅佑也温柔地回吻他，吻他因为过量的快感而失神的眼睛，把他干得几乎因为痛楚和极乐失去意识。

最后孙炅佑从他的身体里抽离的时候梁真赫的目光已经有些涣散，搂着孙炅佑的脖子喃喃地叫他。炅佑哥，我知道…我知道错了……而孙炅佑干燥而柔软的唇瓣贴在他的额头上，带着十足的爱怜。睡吧真赫，我爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> 没被写进去的设定：那条皮带是上个生日时孙炅佑送给梁真赫的生日礼物。


End file.
